Catch Me!
by yumeneko
Summary: Goku + Lirin. Real innocent romance here... *giggles* But I really say, it's the sweetest WAFF fic in my collection :) The two are dreaming about each other and end up together in the end *hearts, hearts*


_Catch Me_

_by yumeneko_

_Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya-sama only!_

_I've been on a 'Catch You, Catch Me' frenzy! Just got into a Lirin frenzy! So that's why my writing's about these two genki characters. I had the slight Tomoyo craze as well, so I ended up dressing up Goku and Lirin in costumes... But the song kinda shifts to 'Beautiful Alone' in the end... *sigh*_

_+++_

Have you ever looked up into the cloudless sky and closed your eyes? And when you open them, you can simply say...

"I'll catch you...

I'll catch you...

No matter how many times you fall..."

+++

Have you simply stared out the window and wish you were outside, traveling? And you'd be smiling, laughing and falling down, only to feel and to say that...

"You'll catch me!

You'll catch me!

This is a game where you'll end up catching me!"

+++

Gojyo watched Goku as he slept. 

"Weird... He's not talking about food in his sleep. Looks like he's got a girl in mind, ne, Hakkai?"

"Of course. He's been murmuring 'I'll catch you...' in his sleep lately."

"I wonder who this monkey's thinking of..." Gojyo laughed.

+++

Yaone watched Lirin as she slept, just guarding her just in case she decided to escape.

"You'll catch me... You'll catch me..." Lirin dreamily sighed in her sleep.

"Looks like she's thinking of someone..." Dokugakuji entered the room.

Yaone looked at the taller demon, "Of course... She's been grinning all thoughout this dream."

+++

Goku chased a giggling voice in his dreams. The scenery was a perfect sakura blossom spring on a hill. As he looked at his attire, he saw that he simply wore casual.

"Matteru! Matteru!" he laughed, chasing the sweetly giggling voice.

"Catch me! Catch me!" The voice giggled. Goku noticed the familiarity in that voice. The voice stopped running and as Goku neared, he saw the familiar figure. As he was running, as he sensed that he would bump into the girl. As he tried to stop, he ended up tripping and falling into the girls arms.

+++

Lirin ran in her casuals. She ran as far as she can from her playmate. But unexpectedly, her playmate fell into her arms.

"I caught you!" Lirin laughed as she held the boy in her arms, "Now go catch me!" She ran away from the boy. The boy decided to outsmart Lirin by running to the other side and catching up with her.

"Ah!"

+++

"Mm!" Goku closed his eyes as he held the girl in his arms. By coincidence, their lips met. He felt a strange feeling rise in him as he kissed her. As they broke the kiss, he finally saw the face of his playmate blushing.

"Lirin-chan?"

+++

"Goku?"

Lirin blushed as she saw her captor. She giggled and tagged him. 

"Goku! Let's keep on playing!" She laughed as she ran off again. She listened to his echoes of laughter as he tried to keep up with her.

"Catch me! Catch me!"

+++

"Oi... Goku... Goku... Goku... BAKAZAROU!" Gojyo punched the little 'monkey' awake.

"Nani yo, Gojyo?!" Goku yelled as the ero-kappa smiled slyly.

"We've just found out who you were dreaming about..." Hakkai laughed.

"LIRIN!" Sanzo and Gojyo teased the 'monkey'.

"NAN DA~!" Goku blushed. 

"You were having a wet dream..." Gojyo giggled, "Welcome to manhood, Goku..."

"NAN DA~!" Goku screamed as he looked down on his pants. They were wet.

"C'mon... Tell me, tell me... what was the dream about..." Gojyo forced Goku.

+++

"IT'S SO INNOCENT!!" Dokugakuji screamed, "I WAS WAITING FOR SOME GOOD HENTAI!"

"Would you stop that," Yaone scolded Dokugakuji, "Kougaiji might hear us..."

"What?" Kougaiji entered the room.

"NAN DEMO NAI!!" Lirin slammed the door blushing.

"Let's say we let you out for once, Lirin..." Yaone winked at Lirin.

"YAHOO!" Lirin cheered.

+++

"Why are we going to stay here for a longer period of time, Sanzo?" Goku asked the monk.

"We'll set you up with your little love..." Sanzo snickered.

Hakkai laughed, "You're so mean, Sanzo..."

Sanzo laughed as well, "Of course I am! Ha ha ha!"

"All we have to do now is just make it like the dream... Goku, why don't you go to that hill there? The one with a sakura tree."

+++

"Mou... how long am I supposed to wait?" Lirin sighed as she watched the sakura tree, "Goku... Why did I let Yaone-chan dress me up like this..." She looked down on her red chinese gown, her hair was let down for the moment, the bells she usually wore were now her neckpiece. 

Goku climbed the hill and noticed the figure of Lirin against the moonlight. Instead of the usual look she wore, she looked strangely... different. Like a young moon goddess, the genkiness in Lirin was replaced by a  more feminine expression. It was as if she was waiting for him.

"Goku..." Lirin blushed as she saw the heretic come up the hill. She put one hand on her heart. Goku was looking different, too.

"I can't believe the guys went on a shopping frenzy for me..." Goku sweatdropped in his new attire. It was a red oriental shirt Hakkai bought. It was accompanied with Gojyo's choice of denim pants, topped off with Sanzo's choice of shoes. In other words... "I really feel strange in these..." But as his eyes set on Lirin, those feelings seemed to fade into nothing...

"Lirin..." 

"Doushite, Goku?" Lirin turned away.

"You look different tonight." Goku blushed, "I was dreaming of you last night..."

Lirin blushed, "I was dreaming of you, too..."

Goku smiled as he placed his hand on Lirin's shoulder.

"I'll catch you..."

"You'll catch me... Then I'll catch you..."

"Let's just keep on playing this game."

"This is a game... But why do I feel so funny? Naze da?" Lirin smiled as tears tricked down her cheek.

Goku held Lirin close, "I feel that way, too..."

+++

"This is the good part..." Gojyo snickered, "Oi! Hakkai, Sanzo! You've gotta see this!"

"Nani?" Hakkai smiled as he peeped from behind the bushes.

+++

"Hontou ni?" Lirin smiled as she wiped away the tears, "I've really never felt this before..."

"Maybe this is what they call 'falling in love'." Goku closed his eyes, "Maybe I'm falling for you..."

Lirin felt a strange warmth coming over her, "I've never been 'loved' before. Mama never hugged or kissed me. Onii-chan has promised me many things and I know he cares for me, but... no one really ever gave me a hug or kiss..." Tears started to fall again.

"Lirin..." Goku whispered, "Boku wa... boku wa... Lirin wo suki da..."

"Oira mo..." Lirin smiled in his embrace, "Promise me you'll catch me..."

"I will... I always will..." 

And the two sealed the promise with a kiss.

+++

Behind the bushes, Dokugakuji and Yaone were crying, "SO SWEET!!"

"Shh! Keep quiet! You're gonna spoil the good part!" Gojyo hissed.

"What! You're here!" Sanzo yelled at Kougaiji.

"We needed to take care of Lirin..." Kougaiji smiled.

"Let's just enjoy the scene..." Hakkai smiled.

+++

_Owari da~! _


End file.
